Hello, this is Jack
by jackandkim4ever
Summary: Some secrets are dark, some are never to be told, but some can kill you slowly. They tend to take everything you wanted but mainly everything you needed. This is the journey of the aftermath break up of our KICK. Join Kim, where she finds the mystery behind Jack. I DONT OWN KICKIN IT
1. Chapter 1- prologue

**A/N- hey guys its me (which u probably dont know) this is my first fanfic so no flames... I might have read urstoriesn they all have been an insipiration... I can recommend truth and denial,love has no end,unexpected evens part 1 and 2, here i lie, letters to romeo...all these r kickin it fanfics n they r amazayn... ALSO U GUYZ CAN ADOPT collided worlds... Btw language is here**

**KIM POV**

**Jack Brewer,** this name broke me down, like a million daggers cut right through my soul. I am Kim Crawford a fourth-degree black belt with a hectic plus ruined life. Someone just as foolish to trust someone who can break your heart in a million pieces. The name when heard itself gives me shivers. Well my family is not soo bad, i have amazing parents not the ones who are overprotective nor the ones that abuse you. I am 16, a martial artist and a cheerleader. Now its time for... School. Get ready Kim get ready to once again meet Jack.

**JACK POV**

I arrived school a little early, don't get me wrong i am not those ugly nerds who come to study n hour early, i am Jack Brewer, a bad boy with a rep. Well i got o school early to see my lovely Donna Tobin. For me she is just another bitchy barbie faced Madonna. I have dated Kelsey, Heather, Taylor, Madison, Grace, few other girls and of course Kim Crawford. I loved her before i truly did but I had to I just did. I left the gang, the dojo, my friends everything. 7:45 yep Donna is at the Janitors closet by now (**does everyone make out in the janitors closet, poor janitor,clean the school just to see students tangled with each other)**

**KIM POV**

**I **arrived at school aka pits of hell. Jocks, cheerleaders the bitchy ones, nerds, bad boys. I went to my locker grabbed my books... Shit i had my periods with Jack, all of them. This was gonna be a long day... I went to Physics. Miss Clark hadn't arrived yet. I took my middle row seat near the corner. The sight of the classroom was a plain yet classic high schoolers class, crumpled papers here and there, students flirting, few doofs were giving me googly eyes which i returned with a glare. Miss Clark then came in, Jack was nowhere to be seen THANK GOD. But i guess i just jinxed it in a few minutes Jack arrived with his black jacket, vans, jeans and his bad boy accessories. Oh Lord, i promise i'll go church every sunday if you get me the hell outta here.

**JACK POV**

Donna and me just made out in the closet, i got into her pants really easily. I went into the Physics class, Miss Clark already there teaching something about the law of gravity and the crap that Newton made. I winked at a few girls and they turned into a big blob of love and i walked in without saying anything "MR BREWER! DETENTION ON WEEKEND WITH A FIVE HUNDRED WORD ESSAY" i was least bothered about what Clark had said. I sat down behind and flirted with Lindsay. flirting with girls, getting into their pants, kissing each girl every other day was a routine. But deep down I didn't want any of this, i wanted to be that old Jack. But i will do this, I will because i have a reason a very desperate one...

**_A/N sooooo how was it?. Plz review it is my first fanfic ina lifetime... Excue my grammar mistakes, i wrote this on my ipad... I have this story planned._**

**_i know it was short but it is something like a prologue_**

**_U GUYZ CAN HELP ME THNX ALOT for who ever who read this i love u gyz_**

**_DONT forgetto fav jackndkimforever love her username, spot an appaloosa, brookie cant rock red, n many more MRS CHARLIEAKLES how could i forget love u guyz_**

**_to all my duddettes_**


	2. Chapter 2- Jacks feelings Kinda

**OMG guyz i am sooooo happy... Speechless no words jumping and back to shout outs- **

**Kickinitwithcoolkarategirl100, jackandkimforever, spotnappaloosa, angelapatersone, babity, mercy and love, chicken lover, beautyinblue**

**one direction is not gonna b there :(( ...who knows MWAAAAHHH**

**_u guyz r the best special shout out to KickinitWithCoolKarateGirl100_**** for being the first to review... Onto the story... THIS IS GONNA B CONTINUATIN OF THE DAY...plz read A/N at the bottom. **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxdxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**KIM POV**

Oh crud, jack is back..huh looks like he made out with some retarded ghost in make up, my old Jack, he s dead, gone, replacng him is this load of crap. A tear drop falls and traces her cheek...My Jack, he was such a sweet, cocky, loyal boyfriend..

_FLASHBACK..._

_Hey Kim, i made this necklace for you. I turned around and saw Jack with his signature red plaid shirt holding a black object in his hand and was running towards me. Kim ..pant pant... This is for you, i made it my self he said smiling. I returned the smile and took the necklace.. it was a black chain with a 'kick' pendant... Do you like it? Its beautiful Jack, i love you soo much. Me too Kim more than anything. He wrapped his arms __**( fangirling..lol) **__my waist. Simultaneously, i wrapped my arms around his neck...our foreheads touched and so did our lips..._

_END END END of Flashback_

How i missed his lips, his touch, his scent of light vanilla..it was gone all gone...I realized that a few tears had already escaped my eyes, Miss C ad already ritten a lot of notes, I looked back at Jacks seat.. He was sitting there staring at me ...i looked into his eyes. Our silent conversation lasted for omly a moment. He turned bak and started passing notes... Jack, why?

**JACK POV**

I came and sat down at my seat at the back, with my group members, Randy, Brad, Carl and Jo but of course surrounded by the sluts of seaford. Kim looked really spacy. Randy asked me how had the make - out session had been.. Same answer " it was amazing a alwys, you know..this is jst a routine man..people recycle paper we recycle girls " Lies after lies... During the convo i looked at Kim, she was crying silently, thinking... The reason? ME. She turned to look at me. Her eyes full of sorrow. I wanted to tell her that everything would be alright... But it was a lie, a big fat lie **( with a wobbly belly..lol scratch that)**.. Kim you have no idea what is going on...

**MY POV**

The rest of the day was the same...UNTIL LUNCH...

**A/N- so how was it? Crappy, swasome, makes me wanna puke?**

**SOOO SHORT i know, plz i dont have time...promise the lunch chapter will b bigger**

**review and rate , follow and fave OMG that rhymes..**

**btw- as most of u live in USA i realized the timing is 12 freakin hours behind..i live in Singapore in Asia... So for u i probably update at dawn :p**

**plz tell me how was it**

**SORRY FOR CLIFFY**

**xxxxxoooooxxxxx**

**crystal aka the future mrs Howard ( not) **

**DAMN THE LIFE**

**Sayonara,**

**my fellow rad grasshopies**


	3. Chapter 3 ?

**A/N - Hey guyz im sooo happy 2day *note xtremeness of sarcasm**

**TODAY WAS THE WORST DAY OF MY WHOLE FUCKING YET SUCKISH LIFE! Any ways thnx for the reviews guyz...i noticed that i ONLY get 5 reviews per chapter. Just saying COULD u guyz give more? I need atleast 6 ONLY 6 plzz i know i am evil but desperate too.. ONTO THE** STORY GU**yz i dont have a clue bout **

**KIM POV**

Oh boy, it was lunch noooooo not lunch, its when Donna and her clique plus Jack..and his group members are altogether. I hurried up to my locker and kept my books there. And darted to the cafeteria not that i wanted to. I was least bothered about what was the food that Marge was selling. I sat down on my usual table with Milton, Julie, Grace. Jerry was in Colorado at the moment visiting Pepito. Miltn and Julie were talking about the Physics notes while Grace was busy texting Jerry, worried if he had met up with some Latino hottie. I turned too see Donna's table. Same old barbies wo had used their face as an elementary childs colouring book, Jack was talking to his friends...friends

_flashback_

_Hey kim i saved you Marge's strawberry cheescake! I gave him a 'sarcastic happy look' Dont worry its Edible.. Its really good Jack. did you save some some for yourself? Not. Really,i saved some up for Jerry and Eddie plus Milton was on his Veggie diet. I gave him a smile which he returned with a peck on my forehead. We both-_

_end_

Hello , kim are you dead? Wh-wat? Grace asked, you have been staring fir the past five minutes. Sorry just spaced put a little. Oh okay, we have cheerleading practice tomorrow and btw I have to go shopping- oh no, not this again.

**JACK POV**

****Me and Randy were talking about the new dojo in town. Then suddenly Donna comes and says, Jackie, looks like your ugly little girlfriend has been crying, i am just gonna go and help her out. Help, like thats happening huh THUMP kim was on the ground ith the goo on her hair. Donna was laughing with the whole cafeteria. BITCH, SLUT, Whore Donna and her clique said. They were the real ones though. Now i was beyond angry. I came up to Donna and said, Lets go , Donna now! Why Jackie, sad you couldn't have fun with your ex yet cuz she had sex with another guy? DONNA YOU BETTER COME HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FORGET YOUU AR A GIRL! I screamed on top of my lungs. Alright Jackie, whatever you say, if you wanna cool down i will be at the Janitors k? Whatever i replied. I went up to Kim who was being cleaned by Grace. Are you ok, Kim? Get away from me Jack, i never want to see your face ever again! Those words hurt alot bu i needed to sty strong for _her._ When the bell rang i go a text message. Not him again.

**? Pov**

Good to see you again, Jack. But this time you went too far. I said you are supposed to b nowhere around Kim. I will... Sorry sir, but i cant help it. You know i... Jack a last warning or else.. Yes sir, i wont let that happen.

**AN - so how was it. I woke up five in the morning to do this. It got erased 2ice. Spare me pwease dont hunt me down. Nothing much to say soo** I NEED ALEAST SIX REVIEWS! Sowwy** i know its short but waking p at five is like idk**

**I LOVE U**

**hasta la peace**

**xx**

**crystal**


	4. Chapter 4 GIRL TALK

**HEY GUYZ ur reviews made my day(S)! Thnx to everyone who reviewed. one guest said- that I MADE JACK A CHEATER! LIAR !POSER, look gurl this is fiction and not trying to b rude but, i do things my way and if u dont wanna read dont! Sorry if it was rude but ur reviews help me alot to write. ONTO THE STORY**

**KIM POV**

We had a free period(**do you guyz have these cuz i have no idea)** so Grace took me to the Girls toilet to help me clean up. Donna is such a bitch, she said. Her fuckin little posse are so phony and clinically braindead **( tell me where this from n ill give u a shout-out) **But i was still thinking about Jack, why did he want to help me? After all he had done to me. Kim, if you are thinking about Jack being nice again, dont! She said as i snapped out of my thoughts. But them why did he help me up? Huh? C'mon Kim, he is a bad boy, thats exactly what they do, PLAY WITH FEELINGS, she said while showing me her jazz don't think he really changed do you? The goo was all cleaned up and we were going out of the bathroom." Kim, Jack is not the JACK BREWER you used to know he has changed, he broke up with you remember and cried for days and nights for who knows how long". She was right about that, i was scratch that i AM heartbroken. Of course Jack just cant change like that. You know what Grace, i am getting over Jack forever. I am going to stay strong and move on. He is a bastard, his loss. Grace smiled and said, THAT'S MY GIRL now single and ready to mingle. About that Grace i am not going to date ANYONE." But Kim-, No grace, i truly haven't got over Jack yet. " ok, Kim, atleast you hate Jack...right? YES I HATE JACK BREWER, FOR ALL HE HAD DONE TO ME AND WHAT HE HAD RETURNED FOR THE LOVE I GAVE HIM, I HATE never thought i would say this again but i hate Jack Brewer.

**JACK POV**

Kim left with Grace as soon as the bell rang. I had to get my rough book as Randy had to do something with it. So i went to my locker, I could hear muffled noises from the right of the lockers which was the girl's toilet, GIRL TALK boring.. Kim was really mad at me in lunch i thought as i took my book out and and locked the locker. But then i heard my and KIm's name, ok now i was curious. I went near the girls bathroom. Yes it was Grace speaking, to...KIM."**Kim, he is a bad boy, thats exactly what they do, PLAY WITH FEELINGS" **Yep that was me, the me i didn't wanna be.." **Kim, Jack is not the JACK BREWER you used to know he has changed, he broke up with you remember and cried for days and nights for who knows how long" **Wow, not really i was having mixed feelings right now but i got to know what i needed to, atleast i thought so. I was about to leave when i heard something i never wanted to, **I HATE never thought i would say this again but i hate Jack Brewer. **That hurt, alot, but now i saw a different light. What i had been doing until now the result would have been the same KIM HATED ME. Yes, she did, not that i blame her, i hate myself too. Randy then came running to me as Grace and KIm came out of the toilet. " What are YOU doing here?", Grace and Randy asked in unison as KIm just stood there staring at me. I was just well coming to give you m-my rough note book. Grace gave me '_yeah,right' _look. Randy did a save, "Grace he wanted to give me his book as i needed it for the composition WHICH IM NOT INTERESTED IN". " Yeah , yeah, lets go Kim we have nothing to do here." Grace left with a red faced KIm. Randy snatched the book from me and gave me a _you owe me alot _look. I went to the study hall to get things drained, No im not MILTON.

**KIM POV**

I was so confused, when i acem out i saw JACK from all the people JACK but he was sad, SAd did he listen to our conwersation or something? Grace took me to the library without saying a word. Even she wasn't sure what was happening. This is gonna be a long week...

**I KNOW VERY VERY SHORT but the longest (20 words more) i have written.**

**i didnt update yesterday sorry, VERY SORRY**

**fav n follow, review and rate love u guyz**

**hAstA lA PEacE**

**bruchichos ( i like brocolli)**


	5. Feelings come out

**HEYLA guyzzz. I was pretty busy...ya know..homework, school homework..sigh..this is the only place were i can PEAACE OUT. I love all of u Special Thanks to BANANACREAMPIE... I need to ask you should i finish this is in 10 chapters or 20? ONTO ZE STORY ( stolen from jackandkimforever :p )**

**KIM POV**

Grace took some random Geography book. She was really not herself today neither was I. The whole Jack thing was plain weird. Grace sat down and started to leaf through the pages. I was really bored and anyways this was the the last period of the day. So I left the school not caring about detention and headed to the dojo. Thank God Jack wasn't in this dojo anymore, i could beat the crap out o the dummy and there would be no one to say " kim wats wrong blah,blah shit". I went into the dojo which was not suprisingly open. I went in took a dummy. Okay kim, this is Donna. I looked at the dummy and started punching it repeatedly. Not acring about the pain in my hand, the sweat or tootsie making goat sounds. But i just couldnt concentrate after a while, my mind went back to Jack. But i wouldnt change my mind. Never...i hope.

**JACK POV**

I could really hug Randy for the save. I mean i was so toast but thank God. Last peroid, free period. I was really bored and if I went in the hall Donna would be there, definitely the last person I want to see. So where else could i could, definitely the DOJO. But black dragons.. Not there, then suddenly someqbody pulled me and it was Grace, erson i was least expecting. Grace asked, " Do you love Kim?" Straightforward, cutting right through question. No i said trying to lose eye contact with her. " Jack, the truth " she said harshly and continued, " if u still do then you are too late because she is moving on , without you" I wanted to shout out loud. I left Grace dumbfounded angry yet surprised. _She moved on..._Why wouldnt she? She had every reason to. She hated me..hated. I wanted to be Jack again not some bad bo. Who gets into every girl's pants. Kim, she taught me how to love, because she is my life , this was never going to change. After all the pain i had given her was for the both of us. Yes, for us.

If i lost Kim, i would be shattered, i wanted to touch her lips again her beautiful hair. Slide my arms around her waist. Forget about the world around us and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

those amazing moments we had together. The puctures of the gang started tonplay in my head. We were all together. I felt tears fall down as i was walking home. But i did it for us, for ...her.

**KIM POV**

I was returning home . When i saw Jack , crying

**Hey i now crazy short but slightly fluffy** f and f r and r

**CrYsTaL**


	6. AUTHORS NOTe PLZ PLZ PLZ READ

**AUTHORS NOTE- guyz this is just an authors note so spare me**

**ok i realized that mst of you want speech marks and stuff **

**plz pm me on how would ****YOU **** like the story format k?**

**the more pm the faster chapters**

**depends on you**

**love ya **

**xxxxoooo**

**CrYsTaL**

**btw thanx for all the 41 reviews means a lot **

**love all of u**

**mwahhh**


	7. Confused Kim

**Thanks for all the PM looks like you guyz really like this story. As you know i MIGHT be doing a sequel. But i am having ideas for a new story based on a song by Taylor Swift, Holy Ground. Check it out its SWASOME. Yet simple...**

**KIM POV**

Jack was crying, why? Probably fake tears..but the inside of me was telling me to go behind him, no i said to my conscience, but my curiosity was eating me up. I turned on my heel and walked towards Jack's house. Something i never expected to see.

**JACK POV**

I unlocked the door and my parents were out on a business trip ..again. I was angry and upset. Angry, i hit the wall hard. Again,again and again. Shouting at my life. It was all because of him I had to leave. _Him.._ I hated him but was forced to follow his demand. And kim, I lost her. The sight of her made m smile. Hot tears pouring down my face but i continued to punch the wall. Each and every part of me screaming in pain yet silently. Kim I am so sorry I said breaking down, not sobbing but silently the tears had covered my face. Kim, i love you so much. So much Kim so much. Angry, upset yet tired i went up to my bedroom caring less about my bruises.

**KIM POV**

I heard everything, every single word of it. I didnt know what to do. He loved me? Impossible, he was the one who broke up with me, teased me but the whole time. It couldnt be. And i wouldnt forgive him for that day.

_Flashback_

_Jack had asked me to meet up with him in the park. It was a lovely evening, kids playing, birds chirping. Jack is just full of surprises. I was waiting for him at the bridge over the pond. Fifteen minutes later, Jack came. He had a different expression on his face, not the cheerful, cocky, seductive smirk. He looked...worried? Maybe cuz he was late._

_"Hey jack, i missed you so much" I said while wrapping my arms around his neck. I gave him a deep kiss before he could react. To my surprise, he pushed me away._

_"Kim, stop" he took a shaky breath and said " we cant do this anymore" _

_"What do you mean Jack" i asked surprised._

_"I am breaking up with you" said he_

_My heart shattered right on spot, tears formed in my eyes and few began to roll down. " Why Jack? Am i not good for you, did I do anything wrong, I will change but please din't do this to me" _

_Kim, i dont like you anymore or maybe i never did. Sorry..._

_"Sorry? You cant just walk away without a God damn reason, it is not as simple as that Jack, have you forgotten the love we shared, the kisses, the comfort in each others warmth?"_

_Kim try to understand, it is for the both of us._

_" I cant believe you did this to me, i thought you loved me "_

_I am sorry it is for the best of us._

_" Jack i have no idea why you are doing this but i dont want to believe it "_

_I am leaving_

_" Fine Jack, even i have learnt to let go of the people you love and one more thing I dont hate you, i never can, i am disappointed and upset cuz you just became the persone you promised you did never be" _

_We walked different directions and that was the last of ...us_

_ENDENDENDEND_

Through all this thinking i had reached home, not even knowing when i had started.

life is soo confusing..

**Hey guyz, nice? I added up the BREAK-UP part. Review and rate ( how to do that idk?) fav and follow**

**and one more thing**

**When somebody walks out of your life, let them go...cuz they are leaving space for someone BETTER to walk in...**

**CrYsTaL**


	8. New chappie yay

**OMG im soooo sorry for not updating. I had exams goin on. Really sorry. Thnx for the amazayn reviews and 3600 views? U guyz r da best. I love yall. BTW Spot an Appaloosa is making a Sequel *spoiler.** **ilysm xxxxxx onto da storyyyyyy**

**KIM POV**

I reached home, confused, sad and lonely. Mum and Dad weren't at home. I was relieved though atleast I now had time to think. I put my karate duffel bag on the sofa and dragged myself upto my room in no intention of eating. I pounced on my bed and stared at the ceiling. The pale blue described my mood perfectly, if it had been raining this might have been the "cliché" movie. But Jack was my priority right now on my thinking list. If he had loved me, then why did he leave me. And if he left me what was the cause?

Or if he had seen me stalking him and just made up an act. But the tears, they seemed soo real? I rewinded the sight. His voice seemed so troubled and sad. I was so confused. But i didn't want to find out. If he had left me, he left. Why should i go back to him? But my heart had this little feeling. I admit that i still have feelings for Jack. Just a tad though right? **No you don't **who the hell was that **Your conscience you weirdo **I am really not in the mood **kk see ya later then..**

ok that was weird. Or maybe i was Born This Way. God, what did I ever do to you? Way too tird to think i went to bed early. Tomorrow was way sooner than i expected.

**JACK POV**

Have you ever had this feeling that you were being stalked or watched by. I couldn't care less. Kim was gone, never mine, left and i was Alone.. That word was so deep. Looks like its back to square one. Bad Boy is Back tomorrow again i guess.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxx...

**Still Jack Pov**

Stupid dreams , stupid life and most of all STUPID ALARM CLOCK. That thing just won't stop ringing. Well atleast i would be able to meet the Warriors. Thats when i came back to reality. I was not Me. I was someone else which was definitly not me. Right Bad Boy back to business.

I took my All Black Dress Code, a random band **( bracelet does not sound manly does it?)** and some ying yang necklace. Today i was definitly not going to be early to school, not that i wanted to be. I brushed the thought of Kim off my mind. Got ready, took an apple as it was surprisingly my favourite food. And took off with my bike.

**KIM POV**

I was already at school as Grace had told me it was cheerleading practice today but as Gracie remains Gracie she forgot to tell me it had been canceled. The nly people who were in school- Donna toBitch, Kelsey her friend, me and some nerd. I was really bored right now, so why not have a no-say conversation with ToBitch. Don't get me wrong I am _**NOT**_ a gossip girl.

I hid behind the lockers and heard their conversation. And it went like this

**sorry for the cliffy, the reason i didnt update bcuz i had EXAMS, my teacher told me that our class average for scirnce was 14 on 25 which is sooo less. I died halfway. Plus i got a new crush...u dont want to hear about it do you.;p. anyways i will update early and my exams are not over yet.**

**hey do u guyz know insta_police go follow them. They do good work. They got a CHILD RAPIST account deleted *shudder*shudder**

**sayonara hasta la peacooooo**

**cRyStAl**


	9. Suspicion

**Hiya peeps, i was outta town so thats why i couldnt update..oh well**

**donna=bold,** kelsey normal

Oh my God, Jack has been acting soo weird lately, hasn't he?

**Yes he is, but he will probably get over it, he is my Boy after all.**

You know he still might like Kim right? I mean there is a possibility

**No, you are just jealous, admit it Kels, i have the hottest man in town plus all he does to girls is just kiss them, sleep with them and straight Dump 'em.**

Yeah, just sayin. And by the way i heard Kim say that she HATES Jack and will move on from him, so he is all yours.

**NO WAY, yes now Jack is all mine**

Remember, Jack's sister's death anniversary is coming up soon.

**WOW!stalker much? Anyways i dont really care, its not like our wedding or something.**

Oooooh i like that. Did you hear the new DEMI album...

-/-\\\\\\\\\\\\-

I left after that because of their "GLAM" talk. They are such annoying little BRATS! Well, i remember Jack telling me about his sister's death, he blames it all on himself.. WAit, why do i care. Jack is NOT my friend. **Say that again sister. **Can you please F*ck off! **For the record its just you who is talking to YOU! I wont be gone anywhere sista. **Yep i annoy myself too i guess.

After a few minutes all students started rushing in. People were reunited with their cliques. Grace wouldn't be coming today, she had to meet her BOYFRIEND aka the idiot. Donna and Kelsey came out of the washroom with their bleh, FACES. Then all the girls randomly started to run to the school gate, why? Because JACK, THE GREAT was finally here.

Stupid life, stupid ex, stupid stupid stupid. Jack as usual acting all manly and all that crap came inside the school. But as our eyes met, his face suddnly changed, it showed guilt and anxiety. Is just me or he is really good at scaring walked past me trying to talk but there was something holding him back. Something that nobody knew.

let me rewind this,

First jack randomly breaks up with me

becomes the BAD BOY

then tries to become the old Jack again?

There is something that I need to know, but should I care, this could all be a sick joke and one day i did be a mess about. Maybe i should just forget about everything.

Or should I?

**This story is going to be suspenseful so be ready. Mwahahahaha**

**pm me with qs or doubts**


	10. Sneek peak for the long chappie

**I was guilty for writing such a short chapter, so here is another one. ;)**

**JACK ****PROV**

I reached school, not in a mood to study at ALL! As usual the girls came rushing out to look at my " LUSCIOUS " hair as they say it. Kim. Why? Why me? There was nothing I had against him at least i thought so. He would never leave me alone, he was a part of my life now and we were inseparable. I got in through the swarm of girls drooling at my presence. Then i saw Kim, by the lockers.

Her beautiful hair gently touching her shoulders, her beautiful face. How I missed her, she was no IS my world, yet we are a million miles apart. **His **voice kept playing in my head**. **Though i tried my best to ignore it, he was the ghost of my life, haunted me. No end, just simple phone calls changed my life. He had nothing to do with Kim, just a nameless person.

My sister, I missed her so much, i was the cause of her death. But when i told my mum about it, she looked at me with a worried expression, like nothing had happened and i had something wrong. I knew i was the of her death and got so depressed that my mum had to take me to the psycologist. My sister, Claire

**Flashback**

**Just wanted to give a sneak peek**

**review**


	11. Flashback

**I was guilty for writing such a short chapter, so here is another one. ;)**

**JACK ****PROV**

I reached school, not in a mood to study at ALL! As usual the girls came rushing out to look at my " LUSCIOUS " hair as they say it. Kim. Why? Why me? There was nothing I had against him at least i thought so. He would never leave me alone, he was a part of my life now and we were inseparable. I got in through the swarm of girls drooling at my presence. Then i saw Kim, by the lockers.

Her beautiful hair gently touching her shoulders, her beautiful face. How I missed her, she was no IS my world, yet we are a million miles apart. **His **voice kept playing in my head**. **Though i tried my best to ignore it, he was the ghost of my life, haunted me. No end, just simple phone calls changed my life. He had nothing to do with Kim, just a nameless person.

My sister, I missed her so much, i was the cause of her death. But when i told my mum about it, she looked at me with a worried expression, like nothing had happened and i had something wrong. I knew i was the of her death and got so depressed that my mum had to take me to the physcologist. My sister, Claire

**Flashback**

_"Come here, claire",I said_

_"What, Jack, wow that lake must be so deep", she said_

_"Yes it is, but you know your Jacky is here right? I won't let anything happen to you,mI"ll be back in a few just don't go anywhere k?, I warned_

_"Course, Jacky, I'll wait for you here, come quick!",she assured me with a huge grin._

_I went for a few minutes to check out the new fishing gear, it was past 15 minutes, so I ran back to the lake. To see my beloved little sister. But to my horror, no sight of her. I took few deep breaths and looked everywhere, until I found a beaded bracelet in the middle of the lake, slowly washing up towards me. Its was here's. No scream,no cry. She had left me. It was all my fault._

_Slow, painful tears ran across my cheeks, I was the reason she had gone, I was the reason nobody could ever see her again._

_I went home and told my mum about this, she listened to me patiently but no tear had escaped her eyes, didn't she love her own daughter? All i saw was a worried expression on her face and curiosity? The next few weeks I stayed in depression and lagged behind in studies._

_My mum then took me to my phsycologist, Dr. Natalie. I had an appointment with her every month. I kept telling her I was guilty, and was scared. But nothing worked, the only thing that could make me smile was my angel namely Kim. But nobody would notice me. _

_The scar was too deep to fade away, but then one night I got a phone call from HIM._

_His voice was deep and harsh, no name no caller ID, just a voice that haunted me for life. And to not follow his orders was not an option, he had taken my sister away if only I had took her with me, if Only..._

END

It was already time for class and my appointment was today after school, to make things a tad better today was the last day of school, thank God!

The day was pretty good, and went by in a flash. Just as the bell rang the whole school bombarded the school gate. Like any other student I was pretty happy for the first time in a few weeks. But didn't leave early as my the detention earlier had been changed to helping the teachers with some paperwork. When I was about to leave school, I saw the Warriors walking away, they looked happy yet incomplete, There was Milton and Julie chatting about the NOT MANDATORY school project and then there was Jerry trying to impress gRace with his SKILLZZ, then there was Kim , joking and smiling. I Could picture myself there with the Warriors.

A smile spread across my face, yet there was a longing. Not wanted to be noticed I ran through the other gate and straight to my house.

I hadn't realized I had left something I shouldn't have,my phone...

**How was it?** **Sorta long... Well the next few chapters will be filled with horror and mystery, so i will be changing the Genre, do u guyz want me to finish the story or extend it till about...idk?**

**Plz review as i havent received many reviews and will only be updating on 10 plus reviews. I personally like the next chapter..yeah.**

**Review and do yall like the new title, i changed it to clear the MISCONCEPTION of ONE DIRECTION BEING THERE, u could suggest me other titles too**

**until then, **

**Y**ou

**O**bviously

**L**ove

**O**reos

(took me 15 mins to write that :p) lol

Is SWAGMASTERLOL a girl or guy,just asking... ;)

**PS Did u gutz see the new Everything Has Changed mv it reminds me of little Jack and Kim its too sweet loving it..crying softly**


	12. Girls night and a MAJOR surprise

S**O, i got 8 reviews (very happy) and I was gone for vacation in Langkawi,Malayasia. In a five star resort blah blah blah. Hope everyone's having a great summer WARNING - DONT EVER GO TO A 5 STAR HOTEL ON A PR****IVATE ISLAND U HAVE NO FREAKIN IDEA HOW CRAZY IT IS ON THE FERRY, JUST BE GLAD I CAME BACK _ALIVE TO FANFICTION EXPERIENCED ONE HERE PEEPS! _**

**Cue hair fix and lip gloss layer and check miKe? This is reporter crystal and **

**NOW ON TO THE STORY.**

**GRACE POV**

We were all on our way home when i realized i had left my science notes in my locker. I told the Kim to wait as she me and Julie were having a sleepover at my house, hey its summer also know as time to partaaaay. I ran back to my locker and a possible shadow running caught my eye, probably just another student. After getting my science notes i started running back. At the end of the hall I found a very familiar phone. Thought it might have been Kim's i took it and ran back to Julie and Kim.

By the time we reached my house it was already dark. They both had both their necessary stuff to the sleepover because all we were going to do was relax all summer long. Mum had made some amazing chicken rice, which we all adored. After a whole lot of gossip, pillow fight and a whole chick flic. It was time for bed, not exactly but TO THE BED not IN THE BED. We were going to sleep on the bed as i had three singles.

It was really a great time, you know same as usual, gathering midnight snacks like cookies and ice cream though we knew nobody would ever wake up. It was summer of course, lovely sunshine, soft white sand and pictures a millions of them.

We were the crazy wild girls that doesn't really include Julie but we love her the same. Kim though would never play a game of truth and dare, she says it has gotten enough of her and her love life. I am just glad that my Kimmy has moved on. She is an amazing fighter and kick ass girl only a jerk would dump her like some people...

It was time to go IN bed this time. We were sound asleep by a couple of minutes. And were snoring our heads off not that I do...

LATE AT NIGHT

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn nnnggggn RRRRIIINNG

Our heads shot up. The noise kept ringing until I realized it was coming from my bag. Kim looked at me, confusion all Over her. I pointed to my bag and then she took out a SOMEBODY's phone. She looked even more confused. Julie was just tossing and turning around.

**KIM POV**

That stupid thing just won't stop ringing after Grace told me it was from her bag I took out the THING just to find it was Jack's mobile.

Just to stop the deafening noise i touched ANSWER

"Hello?", I asked

"Jack, ready for some more?", said the anonymous speaker

**Ok so i left a cliffy there. And it was a type of a filler to the next chapter. This story might end in 20 chapters including the epilouge. I'll be removing the author's note chapter but dont want the reviews to go :p**

**so all together 10 chappies are up :) happy mondays first time it is actually good**

**so REVIEW my little Gobstoppers, that came out wrong...**

**CrYsTaL**


	13. New beginnings? I think not

**Hey guyz I am back, so i have been getting really few reviews and its ok i guess, because i don't really write long chapters so...yeah. I left a cliffhanger and this story is going to end in Chapter 19...iffy though. Hope you guyz are having a great summer..unlike me**

**KIM POV (continued)**

That voice definitely sounded like a male, but harsh and firm. Ready for what...then the voice came again..

"Jack, you still love that little Kimmy of yours don't you? Well you wouldn't want her to end up like your sister" Forget her or I'll torture you so much you will forget she ever existed..." Beep Beep

But his sister was dead..i gulped the large lump in my throat. By now Julie and Grace were wide awake staring at me. I was hell scared, was this Jack's whole drama?

Grace interrupted my thought, "Who was that Kim?"

"Oh um wrong number guys, nothing to worry about" i lied with a fake smile

"You sure?" she asked but gave up soon. We all slept ,except me. This was horrid. I started to rethink the events that had happened.

First Jack broke up with me very suddenly, then he changed his personality and attitude towards everybody and stayed cut off from everybody. Then he started being warm towards me but had tried to stop himself. Then he starts getting upset and depressed over everything. Things were starting to make sense. This so-called mysterious caller, had been calling Jack and is behind all this mess.

He definitely doesnt like me and is the reason of the cause of our break-up. Plus he is a murderer too? Was there some enemity between them? There has to be. I have to talk to Jack and ask him about this. My Jack wanted to save me.. A tear slipped down my cheek. He wanted me to be happy and safe, for me he changed his own life but forgot it changed ours too.

After Jack left, things were definitely not the same. Rudy was upset the whole time plus Eddie leaving us was a bonus. Atleast we stuck together. Jerry and Grace were happy together but Jerry hadn't lost his friend but his own brother. We stayed strong and started to build hatred against Jack. Even my hopes of him changing had died away.

I don't know if I should be happy about this or not. It was bittersweet to know Jack loved me so much but seemed miles away. Tomorrow i know just where to meet him...Skate Park.

+++++++TOMORROW++++++**(i decided not to leave a cliffhangers \('3')/**

**KIM POV again...**

I asked Grace and Julie to leave early and told them I was busy and work had come up. After breakfast I headed straight to the skate park. But Jack didn't seem to be around. He was usually here in Summer. Randye then came up to me.

"Hey Kim, looking for me?", he asked cockily

"No, I am looking for Jack, if you know where he is please tell me or leave" i said ready to fight anytime.

"Chill Goldilocks, he has gone to that creepy psychologist" he said backing off a little

"Thanks Randye, for the information and not wasting my time flirting" I said and ran off.

I reached the building**(sorry dont know where these people actually are) **I went to the receptionist.

"Uh Hi, my name is Kimberly Buela Crawford and I would like to know if Jackson Brewer has an appointment with any psychologist here" i asked shyly

"Just a moment...Yes Jackson Brewer does have a rescheduled appointment with today, floor 13 room number 12. But miss you need to book an appointment to visit her" the young woman replied.

"I am sorry, but I just wanted to meet Jackson and I am uh one of his friends and might be able to help him, just please" i pleaded.

"The lift is on the right, i will be sending a call to Dr Natalie" she said

Thank you i said as I ran off in search of the lift. I went inside and pressed the button. At last this was all going to work out and he would answer all my questions and we could fight this together, i really couldn't be happier. but there was a feeling inside me telling this wasn't going to be that easy. That caller was somebody different? TING, the door opened. I ran through the people and patients... #09-13,#10-13, #11-13 #12-13 bingo!

I gathered up my courage and knocked on the door, then slowly pushed the handle to find Dr. Natalie and nobody?

**dont wanna end yet ;)**

"Hello, you must be Kimberly, well Jack left a few minutes ago you came but have a seat anyways and oh i am Dr Natalie" said the middle-aged woman.

"Uh, Jack just left? Well ok then, I must go.." I said turning

"Kim, you need to know something important, its about Jack and I think you can help."

I turned on my heel, ready for the outcome...

**Now thats what i call ZE CLIFFY lol. This was pretty long. So review oh and afte this story is finished i might do a set of one shots...maybe with a co-author**

**So review my Ricolas, do you guys know what that is? And plus i realized that this story is filled with tragic and i am not a SAD person at ALL.**

**Shout out to jackandkimforever for getting your story on the second most reviewed story here's a waffle with extra syrup (#)**

**And that one Guest and Pebbles for reviewing, next set of shout outs will be later on AND swagmasterlol is GIRL lol sorry for that**

**CANT WAIT FOR TWO DATES AND A FUNERAL they are going for a date i am about EXPloDE into glittery rainbow or something.**

**well stop this blabber shlabber and BYE FOR NOW**

**I didn't Do It If u know wat i mean...**


	14. Safe and Sound

**SUPPY BUPPY GUYZ! HAPPY BIRFDAY HOWWIE we love u soooooo flipping much like that cinammon thing jackandkimforever keeps talking about**

**I am soooo sorry for not Updating but i am getting really less reviews SO PLZ!㈵4㈷7㈶9 Onto Ze Cliffy**

* * *

**KIM POV (continued)**

Finally, I would get to know the truth about Jack i thought as I sat on the black leather seat. And said, " I would do anything to help" Dr Natalie gave a warm smile and started..

"It has been almost an year since Jack started visiting me. His mother was quite concerned about his behaviour but didn't say anything to me.. As for Jack, he tells me that he keeps getting nightmares about his sister and a mysterious man drowning her to death. Its the same silent death that he thinks is lurking past him. Has Jack told anything about this to you?" I gestured a no.

"Well, now he tells me the mystery man from his dreams is calling him on his phone, every night 5 minutes past midnight. He says that this man tells him devilish things about his sister suffering and threatening him to break up with his love, if not he would kill her like his sister. He said that he broke up with her to keep her safe, he even started to cry and whimper at the devastating memories and nightmares. He explained that if he told you that this man you wouldnt be safe for long, as your existence was known by him."

I was shocked, speechless...it felt bittersweet. Jack had loved me all the time, he still does. All those things I had said to him, those memories came flooding back, the first time we kissed, the first time we promised each other to never let go.. He just wanted me to safe and sound? Tears ran past my cheeks, those days which I had spent crying and cursing and I forgot all about him? I can still remember those eyes which mesmerized me just in a glance. I felt guilty. I needed to see him.. I left the room..

It was raining, but I just had to see Jack, i needed him and tell him it would be alright and most of all to tell him I love him... With my hoodie up and hands in my pockets I walked through the busy street of California. His voice ringing in my head and those bracelets I had given him, he still wore them. I couldn't believe I didn't think twice before coming to this conclusion. Safe..Safe? All for me, he changed his personality, his friends, his passions and his love...Those little things we did together, holding hands and those inside jokes... I realized I had reached his house, it was time to tell him the truth

* * *

I knocked on the door, it was open...my eyes shifted to the brunet looking straight at me with a confused face yet there was a spark of happiness in his eyes. I ran towards him and...kissed him..softly while breathing in his scent and wrapping my cold, wet arms around his neck. His strong and welcoming arms took hold of my petite waist and engulfed me in his warmth. His lips were on mine for only a few minutes until he jerked back and looked guilty, worried and sad. I took his hand and held it tightly and whispered in his ear, 'You and I will be safe and sound, just close your eyes and you will be alright' I looked at him, a little tear escaped his eyes, which i wiped instantly. He hugged me hard, and if you were there you could see through the half open door, two lovers looking at each other forever, trying to let it all out, all the love that had been hidden was found

It was going to be alright...maybe...

* * *

**Sorry got a little carried away, listening to safe and sound by Taylor, i just love her. I wanted to put KICK so here it is next chapters are gonna be filled with anxiety, wonder and suspicion **

**Just close you eyes, the sun is going down, it will be alright, come morning light**

** You and I will be safe And..sound**


	15. Spare me maybe (Authors note)

**OK LISTEN TO ME BEFORE U THROW UR PITCHFORKS**

**Hi, so apparently i am still alive.. Ok i dont know if i mentioned leaving this on hiatus but oh well**

**secondly i didnt get much reviews on the last chapter so i didnt update**

**my exams start from tomorrow..**

**so i think many of you dont really like my story cuz at first i had about a 10 reviews per chapter but now its like 3-5 which kinda saddens me.. but i did like to thank those who reviewed for every chapter like KarateFirl77...**

**But i did also like to thank this one guest reviewer who makes me smile everytime...**

**I don't know whether to continue this story or not...**

**And its like a sudden change that now i am not a hardcore KICK shipper.. I spend more time on different things than kickin itNO HATE**

**So whoever is still reading this and not getting all 'UH WHAT A STUPID AUTHORS NOTE' reaction THANK YOU**

**i still think nobody is going to review for this...**


End file.
